


Новогоднее

by karla90



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Alien Gender/Sexuality, F/M, Humor, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Написано по заявке: Атлантида на Земле, Тейла/Майкл, атлантийцы. Майкл думает, что подарить Тейле на Новый год, и обращается за советом к одному/нескольким атлантийцам. Майкл в облике человека (как в 02х18), но помнит все о своей жизни рейфом. Размещение: только в виде ссылки





	Новогоднее

В роли бракосочетателя Вулси выступал впервые и т.к. должностных инструкций на такой случай не имелось, приходилось импровизировать. Впрочем, он давно понял: руководитель экспедиции в Пегасе «и жнец, и чтец, и на дуде игрец».  
Тем не менее, все происходящее казалось ему нереальным. Начиная с того, что его вытащили из постели в шесть утра, и на вопрос: «Тревога? Тонем? Горим?» подвыпившие Шеппард с Маккеем и трезвая, как стекло, Келлер выдали краткое и категоричное: «Женимся». Правда, если они хотели обойтись без посторонних глаз и лишнего шума, то лучшего времени было не найти. Вся Атлантида, как один, лежала пластом по комнатам, отходя от вчерашнего Нового года. И, несмотря на умеренность в употреблении спиртного, в голове Вулси тоже до сих пор шумел праздник.  
Чтобы немного собраться с мыслями, Вулси снял очки, дохнул по очереди на каждое стекло и старательно протер их носовым платком. Новобрачные и трое свидетелей тем временем терпеливо ожидали начала церемонии, стоя посреди кабинета. Вулси снова надел очки. Что ж, прежде всего, стоило уладить формальности, которые он, как бюрократ, свято чтил.  
— Фамилию менять будете? — спросил он, глядя на Тейлу поверх очков.  
— Нет, — ответила та.  
— Хорошо, — «Одной заботой меньше», — только успел порадоваться Вулси, как голос подал Майкл:  
— А я бы хотел.  
Вулси слегка опешил, и даже Маккей, почти уснувший на плече у Келлер, оживился.  
— Вообще-то у рейфов нет ни имен, ни фамилий, но если это так необходимо, я бы предпочел носить фамилию моей ко... жены, — без тени смущения пояснил бывший рейф. — Если, конечно, земные законы это не запрещают.  
Скрепя сердце, Вулси признал, что законы такого, действительно, не запрещают, а значит бумажной волокиты не избежать. Смирившись с судьбой, Вулси кивнул:  
— Как вам угодно, — и придвинул к краю стола терминал. — А теперь приложите сюда ладонь, чтобы снять отпечатки пальцев.  
Тейла и Майкл по очереди подошли к столу.  
После этого Вулси выпрямился, откашлялся и торжественно произнес:  
— Итак, властью, данной мне... — тут он замялся, но с честью вышел из положения, — властью, данной мне Международным наблюдательным советом, объявляю вас... мужем и женой, — он умолк и попытался улыбнуться как можно доброжелательнее. — Вот и все. Поздравляю.  
Под жидкие аплодисменты новобрачные переглянулись и покинули кабинет.  
Вулси без сил рухнул в кресло. Свидетели уже вовсю храпели на диване напротив. Все, кроме Келлер.  
— И что это было? — вопросил Вулси, снимая очки и потирая лоб.  
— Новогодний подарок, — отозвалась Келлер.  
— Что?  
— Просто у атозианцев принято заключать браки на Новый год, а Майкл хотел сделать Тейле подарок. Но у рейфов такого понятия, как брак, не существует, вот и пришлось ему подсказать...  
— А... — слабо простонал Вулси и прикрыл рукой глаза.

_Январь 2014_


End file.
